I Want More
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were little, hanging out in their little group. Edward has always wanted Bella. Will he make Bella see him as more than just a friend? All the girls want Edward. All the boys want Bella. Can they find a way to be together? Or will others get in the way? Will Edward finally tell her and kiss her?
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen years ago:

_A group of children were laughing and running on the small playground; though it seemed massive to them. The group involved a small blonde haired boy, a short haired little girl, a boy slightly bigger than the others with short black hair, a blonde little girl, a messy bronze haired boy, and of course the little brunette girl. The group of kids were playing tag again._

_The bronze haired boy got himself tagged on purpose by Emmett – who was now cocky over the fact he got Edward. After all Edward was the fastest boy in school. The bronze haired boy would often let himself get tagged though, because he loved chasing a certain young brunette girl. _

_As soon as the bronze haired boy was tagged, he set of sprinting. He spotted the brunette girl peeking out slightly behind a thick tree in the field area. The bronze haired boy grinned instantly and started to do his best sneaking. While the brunette girl was seeming pleased with her hiding place. _

_A second later and, "Got ya!" Edward grabbed her tightly from behind._

"_Sugar." Bella folded her arms with a pout._

_Edward watched her and couldn't help the crooked grin tug onto his lips. Edward remembered his mother and father and how much they loved one another. He remembered that they said they were married which meant they got to be together forever. He remembered the photo's they showed him of Esme in a white dress and veil. Edward put on a dramatic thinking face as he glanced down at the daisy's on the floor. _

"_Why do you always get Bella, Edward?" Rosalie laughed as the group got together again._

_Edward didn't answer, instead he concentrated on bundling up daisy's in his hand and threading them quickly._

"_Because he hates me." Bella stuck her tongue out at him with her arms still crossed. _

_That caught Edward's attention, he looked up and frowned. "I don't hate you. I love you." He told her in a sweet voice. "And when I am older I will marry you." He announced confidently as he put his daisy chain on top of her head._

Present day:

Bella's POV:

My alarm went off on my bedside table. Well, not my bedside table. I had crashed the night at one of my best friends house, Alice. It wasn't very unusual for me to do that, and she would spend lot's of nights at my house, and of course Rosalie's house. The thing is though me and Rosalie would often come here instead as it was massive. This house was basically a made for a Queen.

I slapped the snooze button and closed my eyes, hugging the bundled covers to myself tightly and snuggling my head in it.

"Up! Up! Up!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly.

I turned and groaned into the duvet.

She laughed loudly, "You have to get up now! Come on!"

"Please go away." I begged.

"Your just as bad as Rosalie." Alice shook her head in disapproval, then tilted her head in thought. "Well, actually, your probably a little politer. She told me to fuck off."

I laughed in the duvet. The amount of times she has told me and Alice to fuck off when we woke her up was too many to count. We mostly did it to annoy her now. I didn't enjoy it when Alice did it to me though. However it was funny with Rosalie. Sometimes she would end up chasing us around the house. Sometimes we would literally drag her out of bed. One time it ended with Alice being punched in the face.

"Well, I'm sorry but you have left me no choice." Alice skipped out the door.

Thank God. I smiled in success and turned on my side more. Eyes closed.

Then, abruptly, I felt strong muscular arms encircle around me. Holding me tight against his perfectly toned body. His head bent down to whisper in my ear, "Got ya."

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I should have known Alice would get her brother on me. She used him as her secret weapon.

Edward chuckled in my ear still, it was a happy chuckle and one that sounded like music. Then he did what he always did, he took a deep breath through his nose when he had buried his head in my hair.

"Stop smelling me," I shoved his face playfully, "It's weird."

He let out another chuckle, "I can't help it. You smell really nice. Like strawberry's." He gave a lopsided grin.

"If you like the smell so much you can use my shampoo." I closed my eyes again.

"No, it wouldn't be the same." I heard him shake his head.

I felt like rolling my eyes.

"I love you." Edward snuggled against me. His arms squeezing me tighter for a brief moment before relaxing again.

"Love you too." I replied, tiredness in my voice. We said I love you to one another and it wasn't that unusual. He was one of my closest friends and has been since we were in Kindergarten. Let's just say his girlfriends didn't like the fact that he would say he loved me in front of them, but never say it to them. Yes, _them_. Edward Cullen is a massive player. He was the playboy of the school. All the girls starred at him in lessons. I have to say it was a bit weird.

Edward sighed and kissed my cheek, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

I frowned slightly with my eyes still closed, that was a bit of an odd thing to say. I thought it as nothing and let it go. Edward then went back to his normal self and gave a crooked grin, "Sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For this." He replied before rolling us both off the bed in a sudden movement. I screamed in surprise. Edward laughed and some how made sure that he was the one to land on the floor, his arms still holding me against him.

"I hate you, Cullen." I stated with an annoyed tone.

This made him laugh even more, "No you don't." He replied confidently. "You love me."

I rolled my eyes and didn't deny it. Of course I loved him. I got up to my feet. Edward froze, as if he had just realized something.

Edward's POV:

Holy shit! Bella Swan was the most beautiful and dreamy girl in the whole universe. Imagine the effect on a guy when they notice that the same beautiful dreamy girl is just in shorts and jumper. This is what she wears to bed?! Oh God, it's hard enough to get some sleep while knowing Bella is in the room down the hall. Now I have to try and get some sleep while knowing Bella is in the room down the hall with her coloured silky smooth legs exposed! How will I survive.

I was still frozen on the floor, my intense gaze on her killer legs. _Come on Edward bring it together or you'll freak her out!_ I told myself. I shook the inappropriate thoughts from my head. Thankfully, Bella hadn't noticed my starring as she typed away on her phone for a moment. Then put it back in her pocket and looked to me.

She laughed.

I panicked, did she see me starring after all?

"Are you just gonna stay on the floor all day?" She grabbed my hand and helped me up. Though it was mostly me and she knew it. I appreciated the gesture all the same. I got to hold her amazing magical hand. A hand I wanted to touch me every day. A hand I wanted to explore all over my body. _Edward!_ I yelled at myself.

**Just another story I thought of. Hope you liked it, please leave a comment below!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

"You look stunning as always."

"Babe, are you looking for a fun time?"

"Your hairs amazing."

"It's sex hair!"

"I think I love you."

I pushed myself away from the boys and managed to get out alive. Seriously though, all I wanted was to get to my next lesson. I had just walked out of Math when the boys bombarded me. Some even wrapped their arms around me. Personal space! Jeez.

Fourteen years earlier:

_The little bronze haired boy was furious._

_Emmett laughed at him in a highly amused way, "Sorry Eddie!"_

_"Why do you care if Emmett kissed Bella or not?" Jasper asked confused and intrigued._

_Edward didn't answer as he sulked with and angry expression._

_Rosalie looked similar to what Edward looked like, before she stomped off. Obviously jealous that Emmett was kissing other girls but hadn't kissed her yet. When she saw Bella she stuck her tongue out at her. Bella watched her with an adorable confused expression. Alice giggled at the side of her. They had been building with large Lego bricks._

_Back at the other side of the class room, Edward was still glaring at an amused Emmett. "Why did you kiss Isabella?"_

_Emmett shrugged, "She's prwetty."_

_That made Edward even more mad, "Your not allowed to kiss her. Isabella should only be kissed by me." He folded his arms, looking very cute even if that's not what he wanted to look like right now. _

Present day:

Edward's POV:

Jessica gripped my hand in hers under the table and flashed me a smile. Jessica was this girl who thought she was my girlfriend. That wasn't true. We weren't dating. We were just having sex from time to time. It was absolutely meaningless. Nothing special. I guess it was wrong to use her like this. But before you get all judgemental or anything, you should know that I spend a lot of my day with Bella Swan! Need I say more?

I think I'm the most sexually frustrated man on the planet, even with all the sex I have.

The door opened and Bella appeared, "Hi sir, I have a note for you." She announced, holding her hand out with the note in it. Sir nodded and trotted over. Just as the boys here started whistling her. Yep, I'm not the only one who finds he attractive. I dismissed the frown threatening to crawl on my face.

"Bella! Wanna go out tonight? I promise it'll be a fun time." Mike Newton winked at her flirtatiously.

Bella had looked over to him as he spoke.

I saw red.

"Okay, I think that's enough Mr. Newton." Mr. Burty warned him.

I hated Newton.

"Who's this from?" Mr. Burty questioned, and even he looked slightly dazzled by her dreaminess.

I hate Mr. Burty.

"It's from Mrs. Aniston." Bella replied.

"Even her voice is sexy!" Tyler announced loudly.

Bella glanced at him and smiled awkwardly at the teacher. Mr. Burty gave him a look. The class started laughing along with Tyler. I, however, didn't laugh. Nothing about this was amusing. I never liked the thought of others looking at Bella in that way. But it was something I had no control over, Bella was too good looking for her own good.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Mr. Burty gave her the note back after signing it. Before letting her get away from the horny teenagers, myself included.

"Do you wanna do it in the closet after this lesson?" I whispered in Jessica's ear. I was a little angry with the boys here so I needed to do something with it before I beat up every guy here. I could do it as well. A lot of these were idiots in a fight, and I had been in plenty.

My voice seemed to had effected her in a powerful way because her eyes went wide. She simply nodded.

I smirked and leaned back in my seat.

"Do they even know about her boyfriend?" I heard Rosalie chuckle. She was involved with a conversation with Alice and Kate.

Kate laughed, "Guess not."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I got their attention. They turned around to see me frowning. "What _boyfriend_?" I spat the word.

"Oh, shit." Alice cursed under her breath.

"Bella has a boyfriend?" I leaned forward.

Alice turned to Rosalie, "Blabber mouth."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Jessica watched me with a weary expression.

"What boyfriend? She has a boyfriend? Who is it?" I interrogated with a deep frown.

Kate turned to me with an apologetic look, "Sorry Edward." Kate was one of those who knew I wanted to be with Bella. She figured it out with the way I looked at her apparently. She asked me about it and I told her that it was just a crush, I think she saw behind it though. My feelings were most certainly more powerful than a silly crush.

"Sorry Edward?" Jessica leaned forward as well with a frown. "Edward doesn't care who she dates, right Ed?" Oh I hate it when she calls me Ed.

I was too busy to worry about how Jessica felt at the moment and I continued with my interrogating. "Who is she going out with?"

"Jacob Black." Kate answered.

I hate Jacob Black.

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Sorry about Edward being a player, I know a lot of you don't like that, but he has his reasons. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

Jacob had his arm around me as we joked around in the cafeteria cue. Jacob was great, he was funny and sweet and my god was he handsome. We chatted most the time, in lessons and now at dinner. We had met up several times out of school and we had a lot of fun messing around on the beach.

"How can that be your favourite film?" Jacob laughed.

"Hey, Titanic's a great film." I defended Titanic.

"Out of all the awesome films out there though and you pick that one?" Jacob chuckled.

"Titanic _is_ awesome." I replied, grabbing a drink.

Jacob shook his head, "Name one thing awesome about it."

"It has Leonardo Dicaprio in it." I answered quite easily with a sweet smile.

Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed.

That's when I saw him. Edward was storming through the cafeteria doors. I quickly pushed Jacob away so he wouldn't see. I thought I got away with it but Edward proved me wrong. Jacob looked both confused and amused by me pushing him away. I glanced at him briefly and bit my nail as I tried to act as causal as I could.

"Your going out with Jacob Black and you didn't tell me?!" Edward starred at me intensely.

I sighed in defeat, and pursed my lips.

"Who are you?" Jacob frowned at him.

Edward's head snapped over to face him, only just noticing him. Edward glanced at me before returned his gaze, "I'm the guy who will beat the crap out of you if you hurt her." His voice was menacing.

Jacob raised a brow.

"Edward." I rolled my eyes and pulled him away. Holding one finger up to Jacob, telling him I would just be one second. Jacob had nodded. I pulled angry Edward out the cue to talk to him. "Okay, sorry. I didn't tell you but your way too protective sometimes. The last time you found out I had a boyfriend was when we were six and you beat him up." I explained.

Rosalie snorted as she strolled past, "He would really of had his work cut out if he knew all the guys you had been with."

Edward's gaze snapped to her then to me again. Wide eyed.

"Rose, you are not helping." I turned to her with annoyance.

She gave me a cute look as she bit into her apple.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Edward further away from them so Rose wouldn't be able to make another comment like that.

"So," Edward starred at me. "How many has there been?"

"Not _that_ many." I defended myself.

"And who are these guys?" Edward questioned.

Avoiding the question I decided to point out Jessica who had just entered the cafeteria, "Oh, hey, look it's your girlfriend. See ya."

Edward's POV:

"Hmmm, Edward this feels so right." Jessica moaned as I pulled back from attacking her mouth.

I suppressed rolling my eyes and undid my belt.

"Don't you think it feels right, Ed?" Jessica tried to be sexy as she looked up at me from under her eyelashes. We all knew she nothing compared to Bella.

Will she stop calling me Ed!

"Yes." I answered simply and bluntly. I didn't even bother taking my shirt off or anything. I pulled down her pants and pinned her up against the wall, her resting on my hips. "Ready?" I would still always asked permission before hand.

Jessica smirked, nodded, and kissed my open mouth.

Bella's POV:

Our lips moved in sync. Jacob had me against the wall. We were outside and it's not surprising for you to know that it was pouring it down with rain. Jacob was a really good kisser, and other stuff if you know what I mean. He seemed pretty perfect. To be honest after having all the bad boys it was nice to be with someone who was sweet. Someone who was a genuinely nice guy. After all, I had been with a lot of idiots. I'm not well known for making good decisions. However, Jacob seemed like a safe bet. Even Rosalie approved and she has always acted like a protective big sister who hated the previous guys I dated, she would always glare at them and give the 'I'm watching you' sign. Alice thought it was hilarious.

Jacob's muscular arms were wrapped around me and he pulled back slightly with a smirkish grin, "My car's just over there." He hinted.

I laughed at that and shook my head, "I'm not doing it in a car on the school parking lot."

"Why not? It will make me smile every time I get in it." Jacob grinned as he pecked my cheek. "What's the harm in making good memories?"

"I'm sure the fire bell will go off and everyone will come out to see us." I rolled my eyes at how much that was likely to happen. Luck wasn't usually on my side.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Jacob shook his head once as he slowly leaned down to plant kisses on my neck.

"Regardless," I pushed him away playfully. "No means no." I sent him a cheeky smile.

Jacob laughed and caught me from behind. "I could totally fall for you."

I let out a light laugh and kissed his cheek.

Edward's POV:

"That was amazing, Ed." Jessica panted as I shoved my pants back on.

It was okay but it wasn't amazing.

"You were amazing babe." I decided to throw her a bone as I pecked her lips with mine.

She beamed, "Really?"

"Yep." To be honest I was full of anger from this Bella and Jacob Black thing, and this was a good way to get rid of some of it. I know, I'm a horrible guy for using girls like this. Tell me something I don't know.

"You know, some people are calling me a skank." She announced. I frowned slightly. "Just because I sleep with you apparently that means I'm a slut."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care."

I nodded and smiled.

"I love you, Ed."

I froze.

**Hello. Recently I have been reading similar stories of Edward being a player and I found that every girl excluding Bella who sleeps with Edward is called a slut and I don't think that is right, I wanted to make sure that my story was not like that. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV:

I spotted Alice and ran over to her. If in doubt, talk to Alice. Also known as my sister who has all the answers. "Alice, Jessica told me she loved me."

"What did you say?" She seemed surprised but wanted to know more.

"I said cool and then left."

"Edward!" Alice hit my arm, I barely felt it.

"And then I slept with Lauren."

Another slap.

"And then Megan."

Another slap, "You can't treat girls like this!"

I sighed loudly and thought of Bella. Oh if only she were mine. For certain I wouldn't treat her like I treat other girls. I would make her my own personal queen. I would give her anything her heart desired. I would do anything she wanted me to. My dream was for us to be married. Every morning I would make her breakfast and bring it to her in bed. I would offer everything to her. She could have whatever she wanted.

"Should I stop sleeping with Jessica?" I asked as I put my phone in my pocket.

"If you can't say it back then yes." Alice nodded.

"Hmm, but she's an alright fuck though ain't she." I thought.

Another slap.

Bella's POV:

"How many people are coming?" I asked Rosalie curiously.

She shrugged, "Not anyone outside our gang really. It's just going to be a dinner and then a couple of movies. It should be fun. Of course your invited Jacob." Rosalie shifted her gaze to the man holding me against him.

He gave a smile.

"Alice is bringing Edward over. Jasper's coming a bit later." Rosalie informed. When she had finished Emmett strolled in and threw his coat to the side, then flexed his gigantic muscles. He saw me and grinned, coming over and kissing my cheek. He then went over to Rosalie and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie had stopped what she was doing.

"Am I not allowed to hug one of my best friends?" Emmett played it casual.

I smiled, I knew well that Rosalie had a crush on Emmett. I also knew that Emmett had a crush on Rosalie. I had wanted to tell them both but Alice made me promise not to tell. She said it would play out just right. I felt like she was hiding something else but I never asked.

"You can, but don't you normally hug Bella." Rosalie brought up. Emmett would usually hug me the most, I think it's because he thought he was my older brother.

"Jacob seems to be covering that." Emmett glanced at him.

"Yep." Jacob tightened his arms briefly with a grin.

I laughed a bit.

I heard the front door open and close down the hall. Must be Edward and Alice. I shifted my gaze back to Rosalie who was now taking out the dinner she had been cooking. It was one of the things Rosalie adored. Unfortunately I wasn't trusted anywhere near an oven. Just because of one time I nearly killed myself and everyone over reacts, especially Edward.

"Good afternoon my wonderful friends." Alice skipped inside.

Edward was following her in and he had rolled her eyes at Alice, as he held all her shopping bags. Not a surprise. I loved shopping as much as the next girl but Alice took it to a whole new level.

"Your in a good mood." I commented with a smile.

"Well, I've just brought a whole new wardrobes worth of clothes. I'll show you them all later." Great.

It wasn't until I saw Rosalie glance between Jacob and Edward, that I noticed that the two were in some sort of stand off. A stand off for what? I glanced around. Rosalie and I shared a quick look. Then she smirked for some reason.

"Hey, Bella! Did you know that Kate's got a job?" Alice sparked a conversation and I was grateful for that.

"No. Where does she work?" Kate never told me about a new job.

"It's just a little store but it pays a decent amount. She wants to save money to move to Alaska, it's like her dream place to live." Alice announced.

"Why?" I pulled a face. "It's way too cold."

Edward let out a chuckle and strolled over, "Bella's never liked the cold." He placed Alice's bags on the surface and looked at me. "I remember when we went camping that one time and it was freezing, so Bella and I shared the same sleeping bag. That was fun." He glanced at Jacob with a smirk.

Jacob gave a 'seriously?' expression, it almost looked mocking.

I looked at Edward for a moment longer before looking to Jacob, my face was highly confused and curious with what was going on. Why would Edward bring that up?

"Edward." Alice warned him with a small smile, as if she knew something I didn't, she probably did.

"Rosalie and I are going to share the same bed tonight." Emmett announced with a playful grin, leaning against the counter with a drink in his hand.

Rosalie raised a brow at him.

Emmett chuckled, his massive shoulders shaking.

"Me and Bella have been doing that a lot recently." Jacob leaned down and pecked me on the lips. When he pulled back I saw that Edward's laughter at Emmett had stopped and he was now back to the stand off with a deep frown on his face.

"Okay, what's going on?" I decided to ask.

Jacob tilted his head at Edward.

Edward starred at him for a moment longer before he shifted his gaze down to me. He gave a shrug, "Nothing." Then he flashed me his famous dazzling crooked smile.

Edward's POV:

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him.

Looking through narrowed eyes, I watched as _Jacob_ held Bella against him on the sofa as the film played. I was on a single chair with my chin rested on my tense knuckles.

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him.

Bella Swan was mine! Not his! He didn't deserve her, no one did but at least I would treat her the way she deserved. I wanted to be the only person to wrap their arms around Bella in that way! I would kill any other man who did so! Bella Swan was mine!

Jacob had glanced at me a few times, he was well aware of my feelings now. However, like always, Bella was oblivious. My sweet beautiful dreamy Bella had no idea about how much I would give her. No idea about what I would do or sacrifice for her. Maybe that should change.

**Please review!**


End file.
